Uchiha Trilogy Book 1: Betrayal and Love
by MasterZephire300
Summary: Au. Ten-Ten finds a strange boy in the forest. Wait he's an Uchiha! How will this affect the gang? OcTen NaruAnko. On hiatus
1. Demon Return's

How's everyone doing :) I admit this is my first ever fanfic and I expect it to be 5 chapters and the least and...an epic at the most :) so lets get the show on the road!!

Disclaimer:I don't and won't ever own Naruto...if I did why am I writing fan fictions?? But all my oc's are mine...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

She screamed as loud as she could watching the black haired shinobi walking towards her..._'so this is the end...goodbye Lee...Neji...Gai-Sensei...' _She braced herself for the last attack ...but it never came. She looked up to see Neji and Lee in front of her staring at the ninja. "What are you doing to the youthful Ten Ten-San!!" Lee bellowed with all his might. Neji paused and spoke as well. "I too would like to know your reason for attacking Ten Ten..."

The figure looked at them and stared at Lee... "Gai...is that you..." The ninja uttered. The other three were epaulet that this man knew their sensei. The man's eyes however turned a piercing dark violet. "**YOU...TRAITOR!!" **The man leaped so fast even Neji couldn't keep up. Lee was stock still and saw the kunai inches from his neck and thought. _'Seems I never got to tell you...Hinata-San' _But before the blade hit a figure stood in front of the other ninja grasping the kunai. "So this is how we meet again...Kyle...Uchiha."

The three were shocked...Uchiha!! They were all supposed to have been killed by Itachi! Kyle rose his eyes to meet Gai's and laughed. "Nice to meet again...Traitor." Lee than jumped forward and bellowed. "Gai-Sensei isn't and never will be a Traitor to Konohagakure!" But before he could continue Gai stopped him. "Lee...he is right...i am a traitor...the village of the leaf is not my home...i hail from..the village hidden in the rocks." Lee gasped and backed away. "But sensei your flames of youth couldn't be a rock-nins!!" Kyle stopped and activated his Mangekyo and hissed. "**YOU KILLED HIM!!"** With that said for a few moments Gai twitched than fell to the ground in agony screaming bloody murder. "You deserve it you filth!" Maybe it was only Ten-Ten but she saw a lone tear on his cheek and agony in his blood red eyes. "Why sensei...why did you kill him...why did you kill your only other student." With that Kyle abruptly fainted the stress from Tsukoyomi proving to much.

4 hours later in Tsunade's office

"HE SAID WHAT!!" Tsunade's yell could be heard even in a small village on the outskirts of fire country and a lone pervert with a white ponytail whimpered at the sound. "Tsunade-Sama...Gai-Sensei said he was a rock-ninja." Before much else could be said Kyle sat up and gasped. Tsunade finally analyzing him gasped. "K-K-Kyle!!" She lunged and pulled him into a hug while he scowled. Tsunade wept on his shoulder long and hard and when she finally got it together had the decency to blush at the rest of the people there.

"So we meet again Tsunade-San." He than pointedly glared at two people here. Sasuke and Gai. "Gai I can deal with you being a traitor and all and I can deal with you killing my...brother...but what I can not deal with is my fucking cousin chasing Itachi like a wolf!" Kyle yelled with Mangekyo ready to attack Sasuke. "Whatever poser...you're in a henge your not a real Uchiha." Sasuke sneered. Before he knew it Kyle had him pinned against the wall with 13 ice blue tails waving behind him and Mangekyo. "Never threaten someone who has been to the demon realm and came back alive." Kyle threatened. The presence he let off made everyone in the room shudder even Naruto who was used to demonic chakra. "I am Kyle Uchiha,Demon of the leaf and host of Kiro the 13 tailed ice wolf." He than smiled and kneed Sasuke.

Now many people say Tsunade's strength rival's all. But compared to Kyle she all but 'Flicked' her opponents. On the other side of Konoha civilians looked at Sasuke unconscious and buried 30 feet in the ground. He than looked at all the astonished faces and saw one slightly dejected. He slipped behind her so fast it put Lee at seven gates to shame and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cmon..Ten Ten..at least I think that's your name...i didn't mean to attack you...i just heard sasuke hasn't made little Uchihas after 17 years." Ten Ten blushed not from the close contact. Not from the implications of 'little uchihas' she blushed because this absolute stranger was breathing on her neck and wrapped around her waist...and she liked it...

M

"L-L-Let me go!!" Ten-Ten yelled. This complete stranger was making her feel so nice yet so angry!

"Why Ten-Chan...maybe we could make the little Uchiha's" He said grinning. He than slowly started nibbling on her neck until she finally Shunshined away. "Kyle-Sama please don't harass my student."Gai said quietly. A wave of demonic energy pinned Gai to the wall. "**Don't think im done with you..."** Kyle than took out his katana Kiro and stabbed it into Gai's stomach. "Think of that as a flick compared to what happens next." Gai coughed blood out onto Kyle's cloak and grimaced. "So be it..._**DEMON!!**_" Gai yelled as loud as he could. Everyone froze and thought. '_Is this Gai...the real Gai that spouts on about 'Flames of youth' !'_ Kyle was stock still. Than something surprised everyone. His eyes shaped into Mangekyo and started spinning. "TSUKOYOMI LEVEL 2!" Kyle yelled.

Everyone was in the Tsukoyomi world and thought. _' how the hell...'_ "Now I'll show them your real face Gai..."

_Flash Back(7 years ago)_

"_Hey Gai let's go play with Aniki!!" A young figure said. "Very well" a younger Gai said. "Hey Aniki me and Gai are here to play you wanna come with us" The boy said while grinning. A much younger Kyle grinned softly and nodded following the two._

_The Park in Iwagakure_

"_Matt...Kyle...I'm sorry for this..." Gai whispered to himself. Matt heard nothing and kept walking but Kyle thanks to Kiro and his demonic hearing heard everything. In a flash Gai had kicked Kyle into a nearby tree and put a kunai into Matt's left lung. In an instant 50 Leaf Anbu appeared and ambushed Iwagakure. "Gai...why did you do this to us..." Kyle said before falling into blissful unconsciousness._

_Real World Flash Back End_

Everyone had looks of shock and disgust. "Gai-Sensei...tell me this isn't true" Lee begged. "I'm sorry Lee but it had to be done if Konoha wanted to win the war. I secretly contacted Anbu and gave the the only weak spot in the Village so they could kill countless off-duty Ninja." Kyle had tears in his eyes. "And of course you had to kill my baby brother!! He was 5 years old Dammit!!"

MMMMMMMMMMM

i'll work on a side story for Tsunade and Kyle's relation so...ya...

Thats a wrap!! a little into the third page I think it's good for a beginner but im not sure...hope you all enjoy! Next chapter coming soon :)

Originally this was 925 words and i was disappointed but i decided to put together Chapter 1 & 2 :)

Yes this will be a trilogy this is number 1 number 2 if I make it will be about Kyle and Gai's younger days in the village hidden in the rocks and 3 will be the final climax between someone long deceased plus a pedophile who brings back the dead(three guesses)and kyle.

Well here are the age groups.

Kyle:23

Gai:24

Ten Ten Neji & Lee:18

Konoha 9:17


	2. War

Welcome to chapter 2 if you want to proceed you must pay one review jkin but seriously I need some reviews lol

Disclaimer: If I own naruto why am I writing instead of putting it on T.V. Because I don't -sob sob-

Gai was in pain. He felt his body burning and his mind cracking. _'I deserve this...it's my fault this is happening...i could've killed them both..' _Everyone watched in horror as Gai was thrown around like a rag doll. Finally it stopped and Gai fell to the ground in agony clutching his head and screaming.

"May the Shinigami keep your soul in this agony for all of eternity." Kyle said with venom in his voice. Just as the sword was raised and poised to kill guy someone stopped it. Three Ne Anbu had surrounded him and the captain gripped his sword.

"Kyle Uchiha you are under arrest for assault on a leaf ninja. Come quietly and we will not harm you." The captain said monotonously. Kyle grinned and raised his arm.

"Did I forget to mention that the Iwa Anbu Captain never leaves without guards." When his arm came down four Iwa ninja had surrounded the Anbu with kunai to their necks.

"Release Taicho-Sama or die." The Iwa-Nin stated. Everyone was freaking out. This guy was an Anbu Captain who can order an army around. How many more ninja were here? How many more guards had he brought and disguised? What rank where they?! And the questions went on and on...

"Well it's been very very fun everyone but my time here is over but I'm taking Gai with me goodbye" Kyle stated and quickly vanished with Gai while the Iwa-Anbu killed the three Ne.

"Hokage-Sama...what in the hell was that!!" Sakura yelled. "Iwa just declared war with us by killing three anbu and kidnapping a jounin!!"

"She is right Hokage-Sama" Neji stated. "This is war and we will have to fi-" Before he could finish and explosion ripped through the air and outside an army of Iwa jounin and Anbu were wreaking havoc.

"Hokage-Sama!! follow us!!" Neji yelled. With that Neji and Lee guided the Kage to the shelters while the rest tried to fight back the Anbu and after hours of turmoil it was down to one last Iwa-Anbu decorated with a wolf mask and a handful of Konoha Ne and Jounin.

The Anbu moved like water and flowed through the Konoha-Nin slicing and stabbing quickly than punching and kicking aggresively. After 3 minutes the Anbu stood above 100s and 100s of corpses and frowned behind his mask. "I was hoping it would end here...eh to bad" The Anbu shrugged and was about to leave when the rookie 9 all now jounin and Gai's team now anbu surrounded him along with the Hokage.

"You are under arrest for leading the assault on Konoha!" The Kage boomed. Everyone attacked at once but every attack was dodged and countered until only the Kage,Naruto and Neji were still standing.

"Dammit!! he's to strong we'll never beat him like this!" Naruto yelled. The figure faded from view and appeared in between Neji and Naruto and knocked them out.

"This is where i take my leave...in 5 months exactly i will be back with a bigger army and this time I will be here and fight seriously. The figure speaking than collapsed into a puddle.

"N-no way a Mizu Bunshin!! That was one-tenth of his strength!! We are so fucked!!" The kage yelled.

In Iwa

"Anbu-Captain 1 with mission report Tsuchikage-Sama." An Anbu with a wolf mask droned.

"How did the invasion go my weapon."

"As planned sir and i captured one Konoha Jounin for interrogation...if i may"

"Carry on Captain just remember to leave him alive until you have every last bit of information...The yellow flash will be turning in his grave once we destroy the home he worked so hard to protect!" The Tsuchikage grinned.

"Yes Tsuchikage-Sama...i will proceed to interrogate the prisoner." With that the anbu disappeared and 2 cloaked figures appeared behind the Tsuchikage. "Very good Tsuchi-Kun...after we capture the kyuubi-gaki we will take the ice-jinchuuriki and of course the Akatsuki will join Iwa as our official village." The man on the left said. "And you will give me the Yondaime Hokage's corpse yes...?"

The Tsuchikage shuddered at the mans talk of the corpse. "Of course Sasori-Sama i will let you make him your puppet."

"Good Tsuchi-Kun but your time is up...we need someone who follows every order without a hitch."

"What do yo-" The Tsuchikage started until the poison blade held by the newly identified Sasori peirced his neck.

"This is getting interesting un...now we must find Pein-Sama to give him the good news..."

With that the two vanished leaving the silent Anbu-Captain in the corner. "I'm glad that Tsuchikage-Sama let my Mizu Bunshin take his place...if not that could have went badly...it seems the Akatsuki have betrayed us..."

'

Very short I know but I have massive writers block and when i'm on vacation I have no comp...

R&R plz!! or i'll make kyle find you!! make sure not to turn around...:P


End file.
